


Glasses

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Mixes-up are bound to happen at silly o'clock in the morning.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> cepheus-hydra
> 
> Mystrade, Glasses (eye glasses) 😊

Phone calls in the middle of the night were not an unusual occurrence in their house. Unless it involved Sherlock, it was unusual for both of them to get a call in the small hours, so it was understandable that they bumped into each other in their haste to get ready. Mycroft wondered if they should practice this sort of thing, but he knew Greg would not appreciate a disturbed night’s sleep for a rehearsal.

Once they were dressed and hurrying done the stairs, Greg patted his pockets and cursed under his breath.

“Gimme a moe.”

He turned around and took the stairs two at a time. Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the hall floor. The front door opened as Anthea let herself in.

“Your cars are here, sir.”

Greg came running down the stairs, his feet thundering on a way that would have had the neighbours complaining. It was a very good thing that they only people on either side of them worked for Mycroft. Greg landed in front of him and handed him a pair of glasses.

“You forgot yours too, love.”

Mycroft took the glasses and tucked them into his top pocket; “Thank you. Shall we?”

They exchanged a quick kiss and hurried out to there waiting cars.

 

Greg was at the crime scene before he needed to put his glasses on. He only needed them for reading and driving although these days he did little enough of that. The writing on the these ruddy SOC forms was tiny. He scrawled his signature along the bottom just as Sally huffed at him.

“What’s the matter?”

“You’ve picked up hubby’s specs again.”

Greg took them from his face and looked at the frames, they were gold not black; “Ah, we were in a bit of a hurry.”

Sally just shook her head; “There’s a spare of yours at the office. Last thing I need is you getting a headache, this is going to be a long one.”

There was a slight difference between his and Myc’s prescriptions. They could get away with each other’s glasses for a sort time, but Sally was right this was going to be a long night and the paperwork would give him a headache without any extra help.

 

The sun was rising when the emergency meeting drew to a close. There would be others, but everyone needed a short recess to prepare. The Prime Minster paused by Mycroft.

“New glasses, Mycroft?”

He had noticed that they were not his when he put them on. He gave a polite smile; “Ah, no, a slight mix-up this morning. Excuse me I need to get my spare ones from my office.”

She fell into step with him and asked; “You should get yourself a pair of frames like Gregory’s. I do believe you intimidated the Minister for Transport more than usual.”

Mycroft peered over the top of his borrowed glasses; “That is because I reminded him of a former teacher.”

The Prime Minster smiled; “Oh, now that is interesting. I might have to get myself a pair.”

An aide called for her attention and with a nod she headed away. Mycroft took a moment to send Greg a text.

Mycroft to Greg: The PM says your glasses make me more intimidating.

Greg to Mycroft: Yours are just making me squinty :)


End file.
